The present invention relates to an improved flute headjoint having a replaceable lip plate and a method of manufacturing such a flute headjoint, and more particularly a method of replicating high quality flute headjoints having replaceable lip plates.
As used in this specification and the appended claims, the term "flute" includes all thin wall flutes, piccolos and other members of the flute family. A flute headjoint is that portion of the musical instrument of the flute family comprised of a length of tube having one closed end and one open end which is fitted to the main body having the tone holes and keys of the instrument. A lip plate having a tube therethrough is mounted on the side of the headjoint tube. A short length of tube, called a chimney, extends between the lip plate and the side of the headjoint tube. The lip plate hole, the chimney bore, and a hole through the side of the headjoint tube define an air passage between the lip plate hole and the interior of the headjoint tube. This passage is called the blow hole.
High quality flute headjoints have a tonal quality determined by manufacturing techniques which are largely empirical. High quality headjoints, which are made by master craftsmen, are very expensive.
The tonal quality of a headjoint is determined, to a large measure, by the geometry of the blowhole of the headjoint. The end of the chimney which is fixed to the headjoint tube (hereafter referred to as the base of the chimney) is finished by removing some material from the inner wall of the chimney at the chimney base opening. Material is also removed from the hole through the headjoint tube side wall so there is a smooth transition from the chimney bore surface to the headjoint tube inner wall surface. This portion of the chimney bore and headjoint tube inner wall from which material has been removed is referred to as the "undercut". Thus, the path of air into a flute during playing is through the lip plate hole, through the chimney bore and out through the opening in the tube comprising the undercut and into the headjoint tube.
The undercut is formed, using hand or machine tools, after the chimney and lip plate and headjoint tube are assembled. Typically, the lip plate, chimney and headjoint tube are permanently attached by soldering. Then the assembly person, (sometimes using a small mirror positioned within the headjoint tube and viewable through the lip plate hole) and using a hand held reamer or another machine or manual tool, removes material from the chimney wall and tube to form the undercut.
The prior art techniques used to form the undercut do not involve direct measurement of the undercut dimensions. Some artisans test the headjoint during the course of its fabrication, however, the validity of the test will depend upon his skill as a flutist. Others may have a flutist test the headjoint after it is complete. In either case, variability, lack of control and lack of reproducability resulting from the hand fabrication operations makes the manufacture of fine flute headjoints something of a hit or miss operation.
Additionally, conventional headjoints are difficult to modify. The chimney and lip plate are permanently attached by solder. The undercut is formed in the headjoint tube wall and in the chimney lower bore surface. Thus, replacement of the chimney would change the undercut. Modifications of the undercut structure are very difficult and expensive. And since the lip plate hole forms part of the blow hole, replacement of the lip plate may require modification of the undercut in order to "tune" the blow hole to the new lip plate.
Thus, retrofitting an existing headjoint with a new lip plate is extremely difficult. The geometry of the entire blow hole require modification, including the undercut and the chimney bore. These modifications, of necessity, must be performed by hand working with all the drawbacks attendant thereto.